Skyscraper
by NikkyGrey
Summary: "Como yo, del distrito 12 no quedan más que cenizas. Los fantasmas de todos los que murieron por mi culpa gritan de dolor y arden frente a mis ojos. Soy la chica en llamas, y el fuego que yo misma he encendido ha alcanzado finalmente a los demás."


**¡Hola! Sí, se que debería estar trabajando en el fic de Peter Pan (o en el de El Legado, en cualquier caso), pero... Se me ocurrió esta idea, la cual no podía dejar pasar. Los Juegos del Hambre es una de mis trilogías favoritas, y siempre quise escribir algo relacionado con ella. **

**Sí, lo sé, es sólo un one-shot, pero estaba escuchando Skyscraper, de Demi Lovato, y la primera persona que se me vino a la cabeza fue "Katniss", así que... Bueno,**** esto fue lo que salió. Espero les guste, no olviden de comentar :)**

**Atentamente,**

**Nikky-Grey.**

**Advertencia: ¡Casi lo olvido! Si no has leído "En Llamas" y "Sinsajo", este fic contiene spoilers que podrían arruinarte la historia. Así que minimiza la ventana, corre a la librería más cercana, y una vez pasado el shock post-final, entonces si, abre la ventanita otra vez y comienza :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper<strong>

Siento que corro contra el viento, una ráfaga fuerte y violenta de viento que golpea cada parte de mi cuerpo, empeñado en derribarme. Siento que soy de papel, de cristal, de goma, que me quiebro como un espejo al que han arrojado contra la pared.

Eso soy. Un espejo. Reflejo lo que los demás quieren ver: Ya sea para el Capitolio, o para el Distrito 13, ya sea un tributo o un sinsajo, sólo soy eso. Un peón, una pieza en sus juegos, sin importar el bando en que me encuentre.

No soy nada. Se han encargado de destruir mi identidad, de machacarla hasta hacerla añicos, fragmentos dispersados e irreparables.

Soy un espejo, y no tengo hogar.

Veo las ruinas del Distrito 12. Como yo, de él tampoco queda más que cenizas, cenizas que, si miras de cerca, puedes ver que solían tener vida en ellas. Ahora sólo hay ruinas, humo, cenizas y cadáveres. No tengo el valor de entrar a esas casas, ni siquiera sé por qué quise venir hasta este lugar. Las sombras de todas esas personas que murieron por mi culpa gritan de dolor, se queman frente a mis ojos, arden.

Verdaderamente, soy la chica en llamas, y el fuego de la rebelión, ese que yo misma he encendido, finalmente alcanzó a los demás. No sé que habría hecho si Gale no hubiera salvado a mi familia, si aquellos más cercanos a mí no hubieran conseguido escapar.

Luego lo recuerdo, no estoy del todo rota. Snow no ha vencido todavía, aquellos que yo quiero están a salvo, y tengo que asegurarme de que siga haciendo así. Tengo que protegerlos. Tengo que ser el sinsajo que necesitan, el rayo de esperanza que les motive a luchar, tengo que ponerme en marcha.

Y por alguna razón, sé que no podré hacerlo al menos de que haga esto primero.

Camino por el pueblo fantasma. Doy pasos lentos, como los de un bebé, y la ceniza se pega a mis zapatos, teñidos de gris. Mi casa junto al bosque no es más que un cascarón negruzco y humeante. La villa de los vencedores, por alguna crueldad del destino, permanece intacta, como si el Capitolio hubiera querido que sus preciosas casas para sus preciosos tributos siguieran en pie. Aquellos diamantes brillantes y hermosos que sólo podías conseguir manchando tus manos de sangre.

Bajo la vista a mis manos, sin dejar de caminar. Rojas, pegajosas, empapadas en aquel líquido rojizo. No soy mejor que ellos. Soy tan miserable como la gente del capitolio…

Mi respiración es errática, todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Cierro los ojos, respiro profundamente, y trato de recordar algo que me devuelva a la realidad.

_La sangre no está allí, Katniss, no es real. No lo es. Tú no estuviste aquí cuando ocurrió…_

Abro los ojos. He dejado de moverme, aunque en realidad no sé por qué lo hice. No planeé hacerlo, simplemente un momento estaba andando, y al siguiente mis piernas frenaron la marcha.

Al girar la cabeza, me doy cuenta. Estoy frente a una casa, pero no cualquiera. Es la casa de Peeta.

Peeta. El nombre me hace un nudo en el estómago. Mi compañero en los juegos, mi "_prometido_" ante los ojos del capitolio, de todo Panem. Mi amigo, puede que un poco más que eso. No lo sé, y puede que nunca lo sepa.

Hasta donde sé, podría estar muerto. Y quizás es mejor así ¿No quise matarlo yo misma cuando nos creí prisioneros? ¿No sería mejor si estuviera en un sitio donde no pudieran hacerle daño? Vivo o muerto, pero fuera de su alcance.

"_Quiero demostrarle al Capitolio que no les pertenezco." _

Pero sí, les pertenecemos, Peeta.

Debería ser yo y no tú la que estuviera prisionera. Tú habrías hecho un líder cien veces mejor a mí. Tienes el poder para convencer a las personas, para hacer que te escuchen, y te crean. Todos te aman, todos confían en ti, es imposible no hacerlo.

Incluso yo. A pesar de que eres increíblemente terco.

O eras.

Niego con la cabeza. No quiero seguir pensando en eso. Tampoco quiero entrar en su casa ¿Para qué?

Doy media vuelta, y me dirijo a mi propia casa. El lugar me parece frío, congelado en el tiempo desde que nos fuimos, la presencia del Capitolio demasiado notoria, demasiado opresora. Me apoyo contra la pared con todo mi peso, y miro alrededor casi desesperadamente.

¿Qué haré? ¿Debería ser el Sinsajo? ¿Cómo puedo motivar a la rebelión, si todas las personas a las que me acerco terminan heridas o muertas? ¿Cómo puedo proteger a mi familia, a Gale, a Peeta? ¿Cómo puedo dar esperanza a tanta gente si yo no tengo ninguna?

Tengo que irme. Eso dice Gale, pero yo no quiero irme, no sin mis respuestas. Un maullido llama mi atención, y un gato horrible sale de la cocina y camina hacia mí.

Buttercup. Prim estará feliz de verlo, y supongo que él también quiere verla. Tiendo mi mano, y, sorprendentemente, el gato se deja acariciar, incluso, casi sin protestas, deja que lo meta en la bolsa de caza.

Coin estará furiosa. En un Distrito tan meticuloso y limpio como el 13 no hay lugar para las mascotas. Dudo que les guste cualquier cosa que no tenga un uso práctico y estrictamente necesario.

Quizás es por eso que decido llevármelo.

Gale me repite que salga, pero yo acabo de recordar algo. Subo las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio, y saco del closet la chaqueta de caza de mi padre. El calor me ayuda, ahoga los recuerdos, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Estoy temblando otra vez. No puedo respirar, un sudor frío me cubre todo el cuerpo. Allí, en mi cómoda, hay una rosa blanca, fresca y recién cortada, rodeada de un montón de flores secas.

Snow. Estuvo aquí. En mi casa. Podría seguir aquí incluso en este momento.

Salgo corriendo. Ni siquiera tengo que pensar en hacerlo, es más una respuesta automática. Me alejo a toda prisa, hasta que el olor nauseabundo y artificial de la rosa desaparece por completo.

Me obligo a respirar con normalidad. Es imposible que la gente del Capitolio nos ataque en ese lugar, los rebeldes revisaron todo el distrito para asegurarse de eso.

Aunque nada les impide venir ahora. Miro el cielo frenéticamente, en busca de alguna aeronave, pero sólo veo nuestro propio aerodeslizador, flotando por encima de la villa de los vencedores, buscándome.

No, dejó esa rosa para mí. Sólo para mí. Era un mensaje, una advertencia, pero no inmediata.

Hago señas al aerodeslizador, y subo a la escalera que dejan caer. Una vez a bordo, Gale me ayuda. Pregunta si estoy bien, si fue tan terrible como lo imaginamos. Admito que pudo haber sido peor, pero no consigo apartar de mi mente aquella rosa.

Una promesa de venganza, aunque ellos no lo entenderían. Para ellos no es más que una flor. Snow sabía muy bien que yo era la única que vería lo que en realidad era, lo que decía.

_Puedo encontrarte._

_Sé como meterme en tu cabeza._

No lo dejaré. No puedo hacerlo. Me ha quitado demasiadas cosas, pero no dejaré que me quite mi cordura también. No dejaré que se lleve lo poco que me queda.

Y entonces, me doy cuenta de que he conseguido mi respuesta.

El Capitolio me ha quitado muchas cosas: Mi hogar, mi vida, la persona que era. Me ha destrozado hasta convertirme en un montón de trozos quebrados, apenas sujetos. Una piedra repleta de grietas.

Pero aún tengo motivos para luchar. Tengo que hacerlo por mi familia, por mis amigos, por mi misma. Por los chicos que cazaban en el bosque para alimentar a su familia, y que fantaseaban con un mundo mejor por venir. Tengo que crear ese mundo, así nunca lo vea.

Por el chico del pan, que nunca dejó de ser quien era, incluso cuando nuestras vidas corrieron peligro.

Por todas aquellas personas que el Capitolio ha destruido.

Por venganza, por amor, por odio.

Para bien, o para mal.

Jamás dejaré que terminen de romperme. No seré más una pieza en sus juegos, no dejaré que me manejen a su antojo, Peeta tenía razón.

"_Quiero demostrarle al Capitolio que no les pertenezco." _

Les pertenecemos, sí, pero eso está a punto de cambiar.

Porque estaba equivocada. Me han quitado muchas cosas, han destruido mi mundo y lo han vuelto cenizas, pero sigo viva.

Y mientras viva, no podrán quitarme quien soy.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 17 años. Fui tributo de los Juegos del Hambre por dos años seguidos. Escapé del segundo, y ahora el capitolio me odia. Capturaron a Peeta. Lo creen muerto. Debo encontrarlo, en cualquier caso, debo saber la verdad… Se lo debo al chico del pan.

Nací y crecí en el Distrito 12, el cual ya no existe. Vivo junto a los sobrevivientes en el Distrito 13, bajo tierra, planeando la rebelión.

Soy el Sinsajo. El ave en llamas que diseñó Cinna. Soy la líder de los rebeldes.

Soy la chica en llamas.

Y Snow, tu arderás conmigo.


End file.
